Ich bin in einem Verbrecher verliebt
by Vilandel
Summary: AU - Kinanas Leben ist... nun ja, ziemlich grau, seit ihr Vater vor sieben Jahren bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben kam. Doch als der geflohene Schwerverbrecher Cobra in ihre Wohnung flieht, ahnt Kinana nicht, was auf sie zu kommt... Herzklopfen ist noch das harmloseste... (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot)


**Ich bin in einem Verbrecher verliebt**

Es war wie jeder Abend. Kinana sass erschöpft in ihrer kleinen Einzimmerwohnung unter dem Dach und schaute die Nachrichten in den Fernseher. Ihren Job als Serviertochter im Gasthaus _**Fairy Tail**_ war ermüdend. Auch wenn sie sich gut mit ihren Kolleginnen Mirajane und Maya verstand, diese Arbeit war nicht das, was sie wollte. Doch was wollte sie eigentlich? Das wusste Kinana nicht und das war seit dem Autounfall ihres Vaters, Cuberos, vor sieben Jahren so. Ihre einzigen Freundinnen waren Maya und Mirajane, sie hatte keinen festen Freund, wenig Lohn und viel zu wenig Besitz. Ihre Wohnung sah auch sehr leer aus, etwa genau wie ihr Leben.

„_Vor einer Woche ist der Schwerverbrecher Cobra aus dem Gefängnis von Magnolia entflohen. Niemand weiss, wo er sich momentan aufhält. Er wurde seit sieben Jahren wegen, Diebstahl, Schmuggel und schweren Verletzungen hinter Gitter gebracht. Es muss noch erwähnt werden, dass er kein Mörder ist. Aber er bleibt trotzdem der gefährlichste Verbrecher des Landes und…"_

Frustriert schaltete Kinana den Fernseher aus. Der gefährlichste Verbrecher des Landes, pah. Der Mörder Brain war viel gefährlicher und ein grosser Psychopath, doch um den scherte sich kein einziges Schwein, trotz der blutigen Gewalt und schrecklicher Brutalität seiner Morde. Irgendwie hatte Kinana etwas Mitleid mit diesem Cobra. Klar, er war sicher sehr gefährlich, aber die Lilahaarige hatte durch Maya erfahren, deren Vater in der Kriminalpolizei arbeitete, dass er oft auch wegen Verbrechen beschuldigt wurde, die er nie begangen hatte. Und das alles, weil er Lucy Heartfilia, der beliebtesten Starmilliardärin des Landes, etwa um die tausend Jewel gestohlen hatte. Wenn das Gerechtigkeit war, dann wusste Kinana nicht mehr, ob sie der Polizei von Magnolia und sogar vom ganzen Land noch richtig vertrauen konnte.

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihre Wohnungstür brutal aufgemacht und zugeschlagen. Erschrocken griff Kinana nach ihrem kleinen Pfefferspray, das sie immer in ihrer Hosentasche trug. Der Mann, der gerade in ihrer Wohnung eingebrochen war, drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Erst da erkannte sie ihn.

Dunkle, weinrote Haare in einem spitzigen Wirrwarr, schlitze dunkelblaue, fast lilafarbene Augen mit einer reptilienähnlicher Pupille, gebräunte Haut, eine längliche Narbe über dem rechten Auge, schlanke Muskulatur, weisser Mantel mit Pelzrand und hoher Kragen, schwarzer Pullover, graue Schuhe, schlicht gemusterte Hose...

„Cobra...", flüsterte sie leicht erschrocken.

„Shit, ich hätte wirklich eine andere Garderobe anlegen und eine Maske organisieren sollen", erwiderte der Verbrecher mit einem zähnefletschenden Grinsen. Kinana bemerkte, dass er ziemlich spitzige Eckzähne hatte. Die Lilahaarige war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Der meistgesuchte Verbrecher vom ganzen Land war gerade in ihrer Wohnung gekommen und sie machte nichts, obwohl ihr Handy in ihrer Hosentasche war. Eigentlich könnte sie sofort der Polizei anrufen. Eigentlich. Doch irgendwie konnte die junge Frau dies gar nicht. Trotz des frechen Grinsens erkannte Kinana im Blick des Verbrechers etwas, was sie nur zu gut kannte. Nämlich die Unsicherheit über das, was man eigentlich will. Doch darüber weiter nachzudenken konnte sie nicht, denn im Treppenhaus hörte sie Schritte, die immer näher kamen.

„Versteck dich im Badezimmer", hörte sie sich selber sagen. Cobra, der inzwischen gefährlich nahe gekommen war, zuckte zusammen und sah sie verdutzt an.

„Jetzt steh nicht so rum, mach einfach!", fauchte Kinana den Rothaarigen an.

„Aber...", wollte dieser noch widersprechen, doch die junge Frau schob ihn ohne jeglichen Prozess ins Bad. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter Cobra geschlossen hatte, ging sie auf Zehenspitzen zur Wohnungstür und drückte ihr Ohr dagegen um zu lauschen. Auf der anderen Seite hörte sie die Stimme von zwei Polizisten. Eine erkannte sie. Natsu Dragneel, ein Stammgast im _**Fairy**_ _**Tail**_. Kinana knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Er war einer von denen, die Cobra von allem beschuldigte und ihn am liebsten ins Weltall fördern würde. Naja, eigentlich war dies kein Wunder, schliesslich war er der Geliebte von Lucy Heartfillia. Kinana hatte nichts gegen Natsu, sie fand es einfach ungerecht, dass er Cobra von allem beschuldigte, nur weil dieser seiner Geliebten ein paar tausend Jewel gestohlen hatte. Was war dieser Betrag schon für eine Starmilliardärin?

„_Verdammt, Cobra ist uns erwischt! Wie kann dies nur möglich sein?"_

„_Beruhig dich mal Natsu, wir waren nicht mal sicher, ob es sich wirklich um Cobra handelte."_

„_DU warst dich nicht sicher, Laxus. ICH hingegen bin seit Jahren hinter diesem Schweinehund her und…"_

„_Und da du zu verbissen in dieser Verfolgung bist, siehst du Cobra überall. Komm schon, was sollte der hier schon suchen? In diesem Wohnblock leben nur Frauen mit wenigem Besitz. Alte Damen, alleinerziehende Mütter und Singles. Warum sollte er sich hier verstecken. Jede Bewohnerin könnte ihn sehen und uns anrufen. Nein, er bestiehlt nur reiche Leute, wie deine ach so wertvolle Lucy."_

„_HALT DIE KLAPPE!"_

Erleichtert hörte Kinana die beiden Polizisten sich entfernen. Sie wartete noch ein paar Minuten bevor sie beschloss Cobra aus dem Badezimmer zu befreien.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Cobra beinahe dankend und bewundernd. Kinana zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie so gehandelt hatte, aber instinktiv spürte sie, dass er eine zweite Chance brauchte. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er auf die schlechte Bahn gestossen wurde und dass er nur eine helfende Hand brauchte, um ganz von vorne zu beginnen zu können, um neu zu starten zu können. Die Lilahaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war eindeutig verrückt.

„Du solltest andere Kleider anziehen, mit denen die du jetzt anhast wird man dich sofort erkennen", entgegnete sie kälter als sie eigentlich wollte.

„Hast du denn überhaupt Männerkleider?", fragte Cobra mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen. Die Lilahaarige antwortete nicht. Sie zog ihn einfach zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und kramte die Kleider ihres Vaters aus einem Karton heraus. Sie hatte diese immer liebevoll aufbewahrt. Kein Wunder, jeder Gegenstand, der einst ihrem Vater gehörte, war ihr wertvoll.

„Hast du einen festen Freund?", fragte der rothaarige Verbrecher, als er die Männerkleider sah, die sie aus dem Karton rauskramte. Irgendwie klang er etwas enttäuscht.

„Nein, es sind die Kleider meines Vaters, Cuberos. Ihr scheint etwa die gleiche Grösse zu haben. Hier, nimm dies", erklärte sie knapp und reichte ihm eine schwarze Lederjacke, ein rotes enganliegendes T-Shirt, abgewetzte Jeans, schwarze Socken und ein Paar braune Turnschuhe. Doch Cobra nahm die Kleider noch nicht an.

„Dein Vater hat auch nichts dagegen?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. Kinana verdrehte genervt ihre smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Er ist vor sieben Jahren in einem Autounfall verstorben."

„Oh… das tut mir leid", antwortete Cobra, während er ihr die Kleider abnahm und sah sie mitleidig an. Kinana zuckte zusammen. Es war nicht die gleiche Art von Mitleid, die man ihr immer zeigte, wenn sie den Unfall ihres Vaters erwähnte. Immer war es das gespielte, peinliche Mitleid jenen, die noch nie eine Person verloren hatten, die ihnen wichtig war. Jenen Personen, die noch nie zerrissen wurden. Jenen Personen, die nicht verstehen konnten, wie sie sich fühlte, jedoch so tun als ob. Damit es ihnen wirklich eindämmerte, müssten sie genau dasselbe durchleben und Kinana wünschte dies niemanden. Doch bei Cobra war es anders. Seine Stimme klang so, als ob ihre Aussage ihn an etwas schmerzhaftes erinnerte.

„Hast du auch jemanden verloren, der dich wichtig war?", fragte sie vorsichtig, doch sie biss sich sogleich auf die Lippen. Das war wirklich taktvoll, Kinana.

„Ja, meine Mutter, Venima", erwiderte Cobra jedoch und starrte die junge Frau vor ihm erst an, während er sich seufzend auf einen der beiden Sessel setzte. „Sie ist auf der Strasse aufgewachsen. Als sie zu einer Jugendliche wurde, musste sie als Prostituierte arbeiten. Mit 15 Jahren wurde sie jedoch mit mir schwanger, weil sie einmal vergessen hatte die Pille zu nehmen. Meine Mutter beschloss ihren Beruf als Prostituierte aufzugeben, um mich aufzuziehen. Sie beging kleinere Diebstähle, um uns einigermassen ernähren zu können. Nebenbei arbeitete sie auch ab und zu in einigen pharmazeutischen Geschäften… sie war schon immer talentiert in Medizin. Später ging sie auch in den Schmuggel und in der Fälschung ein. Damit konnte sie schon viel mehr Gewinn machen. Meine Mutter hat mir alles beigebracht, doch ich wurde damals noch nicht zu einem Verbrecher. Doch vor sieben Jahren wurde sie von einem Mord beschuldigt, den sie nicht eigentlich begangen hatte. Sie befand sich einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, sie hatte an diesem Abend im Haus des Opfers Sachen gestohlen. Dies genügte schon als Beweis. Es wurde nicht mal berücksichtigt, dass sie ein Kind hatte. Ich weiss nicht, was aus meiner Mutter geworden ist. Doch seither bin ich zu einem Verbrecher geworden, damit ich überleben konnte. Ich gebe zu, es machte mir manchmal auch noch Spass. Doch dieses Leben hat mir zu nichts gebracht, ausser dass man mich auch von Verbrechen beschuldigt, die ich niemals begangen hatte."

Cobra brach ab und starrte zu Boden. Er schien mit Tränen zu kämpfen. Kinana hatte sich mittlerweile auf dem anderen Sessel gesetzt und sah ihn mitleidig an. Mit ihrem Vater hatte sie auch öfters extrem knapp bei Kasse leben müssen und Cuberos hatte manchmal nicht gerade ehrliche Dinge machen müssen, um sie beide so gut wie möglich zu ernähren. Aber zu so ein Problem mit der Polizei war es niemals gekommen. Die Lilahaarige starrte den sogenannten Schwerverbrecher vor sich lange an. Langsam kamen Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie hatte wirklich Mitleid mit ihm. Und… er sah wirklich sehr gut aus… Moment mal! Warum klopfte ihr Herz so stark in ihrer Brust?

„Ich weiss nicht mal, warum ich dir dies erzählt habe. Wir kennen uns ja nicht", murmelte Cobra und starrte sie traurig an. In seinem einzigen offenen Auge glitzerten Tränen, doch sie flossen nicht seine Wange runter.

„Ähm… du kannst den Karton mit den Kleidern meines Vaters behalten, wenn du willst. Damit müsstest du nicht die gleichen Kleider während mehreren Monaten anbehalten", sagte Kinana schnell und drehte den Kopf weg, da sie spürte, wie sie langsam rot wurde, weiss der Kuckuck warum.

„Aber… sind diese Kleider nicht einer von den wertvollsten Besitze, die du hast?", fragte Cobra überrascht. He, woher wusste er das? Konnte er etwa Gedanken hören?

„Das stimmt. Aber ich brauche die Kleider nie. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn sie gebraucht werden und du bist der einzige, den ich kenne, der sie brauchen könnte. Und jetzt zieh diese Kleider endlich an!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cobra neu eingekleidet war und aus dem Badezimmer trat. Kinana hatte sich währenddessen auf dem Bett gelegt und hatte ihr Gesicht ins Kissen vergraben. Sie fühlte sich momentan durcheinander. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum klopfte ihr Herz so fest? Warum fühlte sie sich gleichzeitig untröstlich und euphorisch? Und warum fragte sie sich, wie Cobras Lippen bloss schmeckten? Als dieser die Tür des Badezimmers hinter sich schloss, blickte sie kurz auf. Mit der schlichten Lederjacke sah Cobra wirklich sexy aus… Himmel, was dachte sie bloss schon wieder? Er steckte währenddessen den Karton mit den Kleidern ihres Vaters unter dem Arm, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte.

„Ich werde die Kleider so schnell es geht zurückgeben, in Ordnung?"

Kinana murrte zur Bestätigung. Er konnte sie auch ganz einfach behalten, dieser Hornochse.

„Ähm… vielen Dank für deine Hilfe… Du bist die erste, die mich hilft ohne etwas zurück zu verlangen", sagte Cobra zögerlich weiter. Was sollte das werden? Einen Dankesvortrag à la Miss Fiore oder was?

„Ich weiss nicht mal deinen Namen…", flüsterte er, bevor er Anstalten machte aus der Tür zu gehen. Kinana starrte ihn einen Augenblick an. Warum schmerzte es sie in ihrem Herzen, dass er jetzt schon ging?

„Kinana", murmelte sie ohne zu Überlegen. Es war zwar sehr leise gewesen, Cobra drehte sich auf der Türschwelle abrupt um.

„Mein Name ist Kinana", wiederholte sie noch einmal, komischerweise geduldig.

„Der Name ist genauso schön wie die Person die ihn trägt und deren kristallähnlicher Stimme", flüsterte der Verbrecher irgendwie mehr für sich selbst, doch trotzdem errötete Kinana beim Kompliment auf. Cobra machte wieder Anstalten aus der Wohnung zu gehen, aber er drehte sich wieder einmal zu der jungen Frau um.

„Übrigens… mein richtiger Name lautet eigentlich Erik."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus Kinanas Wohnung.

**xxx**

Drei Tagen waren seither vergangen. Es war ein regnerischer, grauer Samstagabend und Kinana lag verträumt auf ihrem Bett. Seit drei Tagen konnte sie nie an etwas anderes denken als Cobra. Oder Erik, wie auch immer. Beide Namen passten perfekt zu ihm. Auch musste sie zugeben, dass sie diesen Schwerverbrecher extrem stark vermisste. Mehr als sie erwartete. Doch immer wenn die Lilahaarige an ihn dachte, klopfte ihr Herz zehnmal stärker als normal und sie hatte so komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Komisch, aber nicht unangenehm. Es war auch ziemlich merkwürdig, dass sie ihr Leben nun nicht mehr als leer und ohne Zukunft betrachtete. Und das alles, weil einem Verbrecher, hinter dem die ganze Polizei Fiores her ist, geholfen hatte? Eigentlich sollte sich darüber aufregen, doch irgendwie konnte sie nicht. Irgendwie war sie sogar froh Cobra geholfen zu haben. Er verdiente eine zweite Chance, mehr als jemand anderes.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie etwas abrupt aus ihren Gedanken. Brummend stand Kinana von ihrem Bett auf, strich ihre Kleidung glatt, bevor sie ihre Wohnungstür öffnete. Sie bekam doch Besuch alle 36 Tage im Monat. Und erstaunlicherweise stand niemand auf der Türschwelle. Jedoch hatte jemand einen Karton vor ihrer Tür gestellt, dessen Deckel voller Löcher war. Intrigiert erhob sie die Schachtel und schloss die Tür. In ihrer Wohnung legte Kinana den Karton behutsam auf den Boden und öffnete den Deckel langsam. Zu ihrer Überraschung befand sich darin ein silbergrau getigertes Kätzchen auf mehreren kleinen weichen Kissen, welches Kinana mit ihren grossen hellblauen Augen ehrfürchtig anstarrte. Das Kätzchen schien etwas älter als drei Wochen alt zu sein und neben ihr war ein kleines Stück Papier zwischen den Kissen gesteckt. Behutsam hob Kinana die kleine Mieze aus dem Karton und nahm gleichzeitig ein paar Kissen mit, mit denen das kleine Ding sofort anfing zu spielen, bevor sie sich dem Papier zuwandte. Eigentlich war dies ein gefaltetes Papierblatt. Recycling. Überrascht wurde es entfaltet. Kinanas Augen weiteten sich jedoch umso mehr, als sie erkannte, dass dies ein Brief war. Nun vollkommen neugierig begann sie zu lesen.

_Liebe Kinana_

_Du bist die erste Person, die genau spüren und verstehen kann, wie ich mich fühle. Seit dem Verschwinden meiner Mutter hat sich niemand um mich gekümmert ausser dir. Du scheinst auch kein einfaches Leben zu haben. Dann akzeptiere bitte als Dankeschön diese Mieze, damit dich jemand erwartet, wenn du nach der Arbeit heimkommst. Ja, ich weiss, du hast nicht genug Geld für sie und all dem Zeug, was eine Katze braucht. Aber wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jeden Abend vor Tür sehen, ob vielleicht jemand dir das gibt, was du brauchst. Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Zeit mit Luna._

_Dein Cobra (oder Erik)_

_P.S.: Dieses Kätzchen habe ich wie jeder normaler Bürger gekauft und sie kommt nicht vom Schwarzmarkt!_

„Cobra…", flüsterte Kinana und presste den kleinen Brief gegen ihre Brust. Ihm ging es also gut. Zumindest nahm sie es an, er gab in seinem Brief keine Neuigkeiten über sich. Doch die Lilahaarige spürte tief in sich, dass er irgendwo einen Unterschlupf gefunden hatte und dort in Sicherheit war. Etwas kratzte zaghaft an ihrer Jeans. Amüsiert bemerkte sie das kleine silbergraue Tigerkätzchen, das mit ihren winzigen Krallen über ihre Hose fuhr und ihr neues Frauchen mit diesen grossen hellblauen Augen anstarrte. Luna, hm? Das passte zu ihr. Wirklich ein süsses kleines Ding. Und bestimmt etwas hungrig. Kinana stand langsam auf, ging in die Kochnische und holte etwas Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. Es blieben sogar restliche Pouletstückchen von gestern übrig. Sie waren jedenfalls weich genug für die zarten Zähnchen eines Kätzchens. Die junge Frau goss Milch in einem Napf, legte etwas Poulet in einen Teller und stellte dies alles zu Luna, die zuerst die Milch und das Poulet misstrauisch beschnupperte bevor es angeregt anfing zu trinken und zu essen.

„Du niedlicher Fresssack", lachte Kinana amüsiert und beobachtete liebevoll ihr neues Haustier. Luna würde ihr schon vielleicht teuer kommen, aber Kinana machte sich darüber erstaunlicherweise keine Sorgen. Ihre nette Nachbarin, eine alte alleinlebende Frau, würde sich sicher tagsüber liebevoll um Luna kümmern, während Kinana im _**Fairy Tail**_ arbeitete. Und schliesslich hatte Cobra in seinem Brief noch erwähnt, dass jemand ihr alles, was sie brauchen würde, vor der Wohnungstür stellen würde. Da war sie schon gespannt, was für neue Überraschungen sie erwarteten.

**xxx**

Nun war einen Monat seit ihrer Begegnung mit Cobra vergangen. Kinana war gerade dabei Lunas Dreck aus dem Katzenklo zu entfernen, während sie an all die vergangenen Tage nachdachte. Wie Cobra es in seinem Brief – den sie wie einen Schatz aufbewahrt hatte – erwähnt hatte, fand sie jeden Tag vor ihrer Tür etwas, was sie für Luna oder sogar sich selbst brauchte. Gerade am nächsten Tag nachdem Luna vor ihrer Tür abgesetzt wurde, fand Kinana vor ihrer Tür ein Katzenklo mit gleich drei Packungen Streu. Zwei Tage später kam ein Katzenkorb, in dem Luna nun immer schlafen ging. Auch fand Kinana öfters Katzenfutter für Luna und Nahrung für sich selbst vor der Tür, jedenfalls musste sie nicht so oft einkaufen gehen und sparte noch mehr Geld als bisher. Als ihr steinalter Staubsauger endlich den Geist aufgab, fand sie schon zwei Stunden später einen neuen vor der Wohnungstür. Aber nicht nur nützliche Dinge für den Haushalt brachten ihr die Heinzchenmännchen. Öfters fand Kinana auch schön bestickte Schale, Ketten und Armreifen, Haarreife und Kopftücher, immer mit Schlangen geschmückt. Ab und zu auch ein Buch, das sie sich mal gewünscht hatte, einen Film, ein Kleidungsstück. Doch sie fand fast jeden Tag Blumensträusse vor ihrer Tür. Oft waren es Mohnblumen, Glockenblumen und Vergissmeinnichts. An Sonntagen waren es rote oder weisse Rosen, Orchideen und Lilien. Kinana hatte einen sicheren Verdacht, wer ihr heimlicher Verehrer sein könnte. Aber sie behielt es für sich. Maya und Mirajane durchlöcherten sie zwar mit Fragen, wenn sie auf Besuch waren und Kinana wieder einen Blumenstrauss vor ihrer Tür vorfand. Naja, Mirajane am meisten, sie war ja schliesslich eine leidenschaftliche Verkupplerin. Doch wie konnte die Lilahaarige ihrer Freundinnen erklären, dass diese wunderschönen Blumen höchstwahrscheinlich von einem entflohenen Schwerverbrecher kamen, dem sie vor einem Monat geholfen hatte sich vor der Polizei zu verstecken? Und dass sie sicher nicht in ihn verliebt war? War sie das?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Kinana aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell stand sie auf (zum Glück hatte sie das Katzenklo fertig geputzt) und wischte schnell ihre Hose bevor sie die Tür öffnete. Zu ihrer Überraschung trat Cobra in die Wohnung hinein. Ohne ein Wort ging er zu einem der Sessel und während er sich hinsetzte vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Was bedrückte ihn? Besorgter als sie eigentlich sein wollte kniete Kinana vor ihm strich ihm zögerlich über sie Wange. Es schmerzte ihr ihn so besorgt zu sehen. Dabei war es erst das zweite Mal, dass sie sich trafen. Warum machte sie sich also Sorgen darüber wie er sich fühlte, als ob sie ihn seit der Kindheit kennen würde?

Ein fremdes Paar Lippen auf ihre riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken wollte sie sich von dem Rothaarigen wegstossen, doch Cobra hatte sie im selben Augenblick in seinen starken Armen eingesperrt und gegen seine muskulöse Brust gepresst, während er sie küsste, als ob sein ganzes Leben davon abhing. Kinana blieb mehrere Sekunden lang erstarrt, doch zu ihrem grössten Erstaunen erwiderte sie den Kuss genauso stürmisch. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Gehirn ausschalte und Kinana sich dem Kuss ganz hingab. Der Rothaarige glitt mit seiner Zunge abrupt in ihrem Mund ein, ohne vorher um Einlass zu bitten. Ein leidenschaftlicher Zungentanz begann, während Cobra die junge Frau erhob und diese ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlang. Ohne zu wissen wie es dazu kam, lagen sie engumschlungen auf dem Bett, immer noch heftig küssend. Plötzlich entsiegelte der Verbrecher ihre Lippen und starrte das Mädchen ernst an. Erst da wurde der jungen Frau bewusst, was sie gerade gemacht hatte. Erschrocken entfernte sich Kinana ein bisschen und wurde feurig rot im Gesicht. Sie wurde noch röter, als Cobra sanft seine Hand auf ihre legte. Eine Weile schwiegen beide und Kinana stellte zu ihrem Erstaunen fest, dass diese angenehme Stille ihr das Herz zum Sausen brachte. Bis Cobra das Schweigen zwischen ihnen unterbrach.

„Ich werde das Land verlassen."

Das hätte er ihr ja sagen können, bevor er sie küsste. Was sollte sie nun denken, was sie für ihn war, nachdem er ihr den ersten Kuss gestohlen hatte und ihr das gesagt hatte? Nur etwas Spass vor einer langen Reise? Doch anstatt ihn wütend anzuschreien und sein zweites Auge auszukratzen, fragte sie einfach: „Warum?"

„Die Gefängnisstrafe für die Verbrechen, die ich wirklich begangen hatte, habe ich schon abgesessen. Doch wie du weisst, ich wurde auch von Verbrechen beschuldigt, die ich gar nicht begangen habe. Ich habe Papiere, die von meiner Unschuld beweisen. Doch seit der Heartfilila-Affäre will so gut wie jeder mich hinter Gitter sehen. Wenn ich diese Beweise der Polizei persönlich übergeben würde, wären sie so glücklich mich zu schnappen, dass sie die Papiere überhaupt nicht ansehen würden und ich bis zu meiner Rente hinter Gitter sitzen werde. Darum habe ich beschlossen die Papiere einfach anonym zu versenden und für eine Weile lang von der Bildfläche verschwinden, um mich etwas vergessen zu lassen. Solange sie nichts Neues über mich erfahren, werden sie sich halt an diesen Papieren wenden, um dort weitere sogenannte Beweise für weitere angebliche Verbrechen zu suchen. Doch sie müssen nach einiger Zeit wohl oder übel feststellen müssen, dass ich mit vielen ungelösten Verbrechen nichts zu tun habe. Ja, ich weiss, es ist eher riskant. Aber da ich keine Lust habe wieder ins Gefängnis zu landen, bleibt mich keine andere Wahl."

„Warum willst du denn das Land verlassen?", fragte Kinana traurig. Sie hätte ihn liebend gern bei ihr aufgenommen, auch wenn die Wohnung zu klein für zwei Personen und eine Katze war.

„Weil ich neu beginnen möchte. Einen neuen Start. Und das kann ich nur in einem Land, wo niemand mich kennt. Ich weiss nicht was passieren wird oder wie lange ich fort sein werde. Hängt davon ab, wie lange die Polizei brauchen wird, um die Beweise genau zu kontrollieren. Ich weiss auch nicht, ob ich es schaffen werde, eine ganz ehrliche Arbeit zu bekommen. Aber ich werde versuchen, kein Verbrecher mehr zu werden."

Kinana nickte verstehend und auch etwas traurig. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln, dass er versuchte einen neuen Anfang zu machen. Jedenfalls nicht die, die in Cobra nur einen Verbrecher sehen und basta. Eine Frage jedoch brannte ihr noch auf der Zunge. Warum erzählte er ihr dies alles? Doch der Rothaarige schien ihre Gedanken gehört zu haben, denn er liess sie nicht mal ausreden.

„Seit ich von Mutter getrennt wurde bist du die erste Person, die für mich etwas bedeutet. Ich weiss selber nicht warum, aber es ist so. Es liegt an dich, ob du mich gehen lässt oder bei der Polizei Anzeige erstattest. Du bist einfach die einzige Person, der ich hier vertrauen kann und will. Eigentlich… allein wegen dir habe ich mich entschlossen, mein Leben zu ändern…"

Kinana starrte ihn mit ungläubigen Augen an. Wegen ihr will einfach so plötzlich ein neues Leben beginnen? Wollte er sie verarschen oder was? Was sollte ausgerechnet sie schon für eine Wirkung auf andere haben, dass einer der gefährlichsten Verbrecher des Landes wegen ihr ein neues Leben anfangen wollte? Doch den Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, war so voll von Ehrlichkeit, dass sie ihn einfach glauben musste. Da verstand sie endlich auch ihre verrückten Herzklopfer, dieses merkwürdige Gefühl im Bauch, warum sie Cobra so stark vermisst hatte, nachdem er so spontan in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht und dann während einen Monat lang wieder daraus verschwunden ist… und warum sie seinen Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft wie er erwidert hatte. Sie hatte sich ganz einfach in ihn verliebt. Und erst jetzt, wo er doch bald Fiore verlassen würde, wurde es ihr klar. Warum musste sie sich ausgerechnet in einem der grössten Verbrecher des ganzen Landes verlieben?

Schliesslich konnte Kinana nicht anders. Sie fing schamlos zu heulen an. Komisch, seit dem Tod ihres Vaters hatte sie keine Träne mehr vergossen, obwohl sie in den letzten sieben Jahren viele Gründe bekommen hatte um zu heulen. Doch jetzt, wo sie wieder riskierte jemanden zu verlieren, der ihr viel bedeutete, kamen die Tränen, die jahrelang ungeweint blieben, wieder raus.

Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um ihre schmalen Schultern und sie wurde gegen eine harte Brust gepresst. Cobra wischte mit seinen Fingern sanft ihre Tränen weg. Kinana heulte sich einfach gegen seine Schulter aus. Es tat einfach gut, all diese Frust, diese ungeweinten Tränen, diese Enttäuschungen los zu werden, die sie seit sieben Jahren in sich eingefressen hatte. Schliesslich fand sie nicht mehr genug Kraft um weiter zu heulen und kuschelte sich gegen Cobras harte Brust.

„Besser?", fragte der Rothaarige leise, als sie eine Weile lang nur ab und zu vor sich hin schniefte.

„Lass mich mit dir gehen", flüsterte sie schliesslich. Die Lilahaarige spürte, wie der Mann neben ihr leise aufseufzte.

„Wenn es nur nach mir ginge, wären wir jetzt schon seit Tagen in einem anderen Land. Doch du hast auch Freunde, die dich lieben und die besorgt wären, wenn du einfach so verschwinden würdest. Allein deswegen musst du hier bleiben… für sie…"

Kinana wimmerte leise, doch sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Maya, Mirajane, die liebe alte Frau von gegenüber, einige Stammgäste im _**Fairy Tail**_… sie alle würden sich schreckliche Sorgen machen, wenn sie einfach so verschwinden würde, ohne eine Nachricht zu überlassen. Das war ja zum Verrücktwerden. Vor einem Monat beschwerte sie sich, wie leer und eintönig ihr Leben war und nun stand sie vor einem der grössten Dilemmas, Ohne ein Wort stand sie langsam auf, ging zur Kochnische und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein, welches sie in einem Zug leertrank. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach einen klaren Kopf und dafür musste sie erst diesen mit einem Glas Wasser klarspülen, anders ging es nicht.

„Und… was wird jetzt… aus uns?", fragte sie dann nach einer Weile. Cobra war währenddessen aufgestanden und blickte sie einfach an. Es lag so viel Sanftmut und Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick, dass die Lilahaarige errötend den Blick von ihm abwendete. Luna, die das ganze schweigend aus ihrem Körbchen betrachtet hatte, kraxelte nun raus und streifte Kinana nun tröstend um die Beine. Diese nahm die silbergraue Tigerkatze schweigend auf. Sie brauchte es nun einfach, das Kätzchen zum Schmusen. Luna hob ihren kleinen Kopf, stupste mit eben diesem das Kinn des zierlichen Mädchens und leckte ihr mit ihrer kleinen, rauen und rosarote Zunge über die Haut. Irgendwie fühlte es sich tröstend an.

„Ich weiss nicht, was aus uns werden wird. Ob wir nun für immer getrennte Wege gehen oder ob wir uns doch eines Tages wiedersehen werden…", war Cobras Antwort auf ihre Frage. Wenn man das überhaupt Antwort nennen konnte.

„Das ist nicht gerade eine klare Antwort oder wenigstens ein Trost, weisst du?", murrte Kinana.

„Und wenn wir… die… Nacht… zusammen verbringen…", stotterte der Verbrecher dann und wurde augenblicklich rot. Die junge Frau starrte ihn schockiert an. Er meinte doch nicht… DAS, woran sie gerade dachte… oder?

„Es wäre dann mein erstes Mal, nur so zur Information", murmelte sie und wurde genauso rot wie er.

„Alles in Ordnung, meins nämlich auch", murmelte Cobra beschämt, doch dann zuckte er zusammen. „Moment mal… Heisst das, dass dies akzeptierst?"

Kinana setzte Luna zurück auf dem Boden, die sofort wieder zu ihrem Körbchen tapste. Dabei hinterliess sie ein lautes Miauen, dicht gefolgt von einem tiefen Schnurren, das irgendwie romantisch klang. Als ob sie den beiden Verliebten viel Glück wünschte.

Die junge Frau hingegen antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schlang sie ihre schlanken Arme um Cobras Hals und drückte ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der junge Mann blieb für einen Moment lang erstarrt, doch bald entgegnete er den Kuss genauso hungrig wie sie. Bald drang er ruckartig in ihrem Mund und verwickelte sie in einem langen Zungenkampf. Beide konnten nicht sagen, wie lange der Kuss genau dauerte. Sie wussten nur, dass sie ihn wegen mangelnder Luft widerstrebend unterbrachen, nur um nach einem raschen Aufatmen wieder von vorne zu beginnen.

Bald wanderten Kinanas Händen beinah automatisch zu den Knöpfen von Cobras Hemd. Immer noch küssend begann sie diese einzeln aufzubringen. Sobald alle offen waren, entledigte sich der Rothaarige von seinem Hemd und entkleidete Kinana von ihrem grünen Top. Nun war ihre Brust nur noch von einem trägerlosen BH bedeckt, was die junge Frau stark erröten liess. Doch bevor sie überhaupt einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwänden konnte, hatte Cobra sie schon gegen die Wand gedrückt. Wie ein Verrückter packte er ihre Handgelenke und nagelte diese mit seinen Händen links und rechts von ihrem Kopf. Kinana konnte die Begierde in seinem Blick genau erkennen. Dieser Blick faszinierte sie und merkwürdigerweise jagte er ihr keine Angst ein. Cobra wendete den Blick jedoch ab, um sich an ihrem Hals festzusaugen, was Kinana mit einem geniesserischen Seufzen quittierte. Doch als er ihr auch leicht in die weiche Haut biss, konnte sie nicht hindern, dass ein erschrockener Laut aus ihrer Kehle kam. Mit diesem kleinen Biss hatte Cobra sie als sein Eigentum markiert. Dieser hatte nun seine Hände von ihren Handgelenken genommen, was ihr nun mehr Freiraum gab, und hatte sie an ihren Hüften gepackt, während er von ihrem Hals her kleine Küsse nach unten verteilte.

Seine Lippen harrten lange auf ihrem Schlüsselbein. Kinana hatte währenddessen ihre Händen in seinen Haaren begraben und seufzte immer wieder auf. Sie hatte dies wirklich noch nie gemacht, doch irgendwie schien sie ein bisschen zu wissen, was sie zu tun hatte. Und momentan war es einfach diese angenehme Folter, die Cobra ihr machte, einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Der Rothaarige war mittlerweile an ihrer Brust angekommen. Mit einem Knurren schnappte er den schmalen Steg des BHs mit seinen Zähnen und zog so lange daran, bis dieses Kleidungstück kapitulierte und er es vom Körper der jungen Frau losreissen konnte. Zufrieden spuckte er den BH auf dem Boden, während Kinana ihre Blösse beschämt mit ihren Armen verdeckte. Der Rothaarige bemerkte rasch ihr rotes Gesicht und verdrehte amüsiert die Augen, bevor er sie mit einem milden und beruhigenden Blick ansah.

„Versteck dich doch nicht…", flüsterte Cobra sanft in ihr Ohr. Langsam packte er ihre Arme und entfernte diese von ihrer Brust. Kinana war von seinen liebevollen Worten und den zärtlichen Blick überrascht. Sie waren doch gerade vorhin so wild gewesen. Doch das schlanke Mädchen lächelte ihn glücklich an und liess ihn einfach machen. Wenn er auch sanft sein konnte, dann brauchte sie vor das, was noch bevorstand, nichts zu befürchten. Bald versiegelten sie ihre Lippen wieder miteinander. Doch diesmal blieb der Kuss sanft, beinah schüchtern. Die Hände des Rothaarigen wanderten langsam über ihre weiche Haut. Kinana hat das Gefühl, sie wären überall und hinterliessen eine feurige Spur hinter sich.

„Du… du bist so schön…", hauchte er, als sie ihre Lippen wieder entsiegelten. Er errötete dabei und das zierliche Mädchen konnte darüber nichts anderes tun als lachen.

„Lachst du mich etwa aus?", fragte Cobra mit gespielter Entrüstung.

„Wenn dich das auf den Wecker geht, kannst du mich ja einfach bestrafen", lachte Kinana und entwand sich aus seinem Griff. Doch sie kam nicht mal fünf Schritte weit. Cobra hatte sie etwas brutal an ihrem Handgelenk gepackt und mit zu Boden gezogen. Nun lag sie auf ihm, während er sie fest gegen sich drückte. Ein gieriger Glanz war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Deine Strafe wirst du auch kriegen, keine Angst", sagte er mit gefährlich klingender Stimme, bevor er hungrig von ihren Lippen Besitz ergriff. Die Lilahaarige konnte seine spitzigen Eckzähne förmlich spüren. Es tat weh, doch es war ihr vollkommen egal. Himmel, wie verrückt machte Cobra sie bloss, dass ihr sogar Schmerzen egal waren?

Mit einem Ruck hatte dieser sie nun unter sich gebracht und nun spürte sie seine Lippen und Zähne auf ihre linke Brust. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf, als er die Rechte brutal anfing zu massieren. Seine Zunge, mit der er über ihr zartes Fleisch leckte, schien überall zu sein. Als er dann auch noch an ihrer Brustwarze ankam und sich daran festsaugte, windete sich Kinana geniesserisch unter ihm. Es fühlte sich zu gut an um einmal wieder fertig zu sein. Neben ihrer Liebe spürte sie auch Begierde ihm gegenüber. Natürlich liebte sie ihn nicht nur wegen seines Körpers, aber dieses erste Feuer, das in ihr loderte, musste hier und jetzt gelöscht werden. Nervös schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie war eindeutig verrückt geworden. Währenddessen hatte sich Cobra ihrer rechten Brust zugewendet und das ganze fing nochmals von vorne an. Bald glitten seine Lippen weiter nach unten. Beim Bauchnabel liess er seine Zunge kurz reingleiten. Kinana fing zu kichern an, da es kitzelte. Cobra grinste frech bei ihrer Reaktion und begann noch mal. Immer wieder glitt er mit seiner Zunge in den Nabel und Kinanas Kichern wurde immer heftiger, bis es sich in ein schallendes Lachen verwandelte. Zufrieden mit dem Resultat setzt sich Cobra auf die Knie und wartet, bis sie sich beruhigt hat.

Nach dem Lachanfall beschloss Kinana den Rothaarigen endlich genauer zu betrachten, wenn er sich schon mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr befand. Er hatte eine wundervoll ausgeprägte Muskulatur, aber auch nicht zu stark. Genug jedenfalls, um nicht wie einer von dieser Catcher auszusehen, eher wie menschliche Stiere aussahen statt Menschen und die sich zusätzliche Muskeln einspritzen. Bei Cobra war nichts dergleichen zu sehen. Er war einfach schlank und muskulös, das genügte. Er hatte sogar ein paar Bauchmuskeln. Behutsam strich Kinana darüber. Sie waren hart und fühlten sich irgendwie sexy an. Langsam starrte sie den Verbrecher vor sich an. Cobra hatte einen ungewöhnlich sanften Blick aufgesetzt und streichelte hauchzart mit dem Handrücken über ihre gerötete Wange. Ehe sie sich versah hatte er sie brautmässig hochgehoben und trug sie nun zum Bett. Er legte sie sanft auf die weiche Matratze und begann langsam ihre Hose weg zu ziehen. Kinana hingegen hob fast automatisch ihre Hände und hantierte an seinem Gürtel, den sie auch bald wegzog. Der Stoff rutschte von seinen Hüften, doch Cobra achtete nicht weiter darauf. Er nahm zuerst Kinanas Hose weg, bevor er seine eigene einfach auf dem Boden warf. Dann war das schneeweisse Höschen der Lilahaarige an der Reihe. Bevor Kinana sonst irgendetwas tun konnte, spürte sie schon seine Finger zwischen seinen Beinen. Verlegend lächelnd drehte sich die junge Frau Weg. Beinah hätte sie aufgeschrien, als er schliesslich mit gleich zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Cobra küsste sie noch sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er seine Finger anfing zu bewegen. Kinana bäumte sich den Berührungen entgegen und stöhnt leise auf. Wie in Trance nahm sie seine Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht und ihren Schultern wahr. Als sie sich jedoch stark aufbäumte und einen erstickten Schrei aus ihrer Kehle los liess, nahm Cobra seine Finger aus ihr, was das zierliche Mädchen mit einem enttäuschten Murren quittierte. Cobra sah sie fragend an. Doch ohne die Antwort zu erwarten tauchte er sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Beinen und befeuchtete mit seiner Zunge die Haut um ihre Öffnung.

„E… Erik…", seufzte die Lilahaarige immer wieder. Cobra kostete noch mehr von ihrer Flüssigkeit, bevor er schliesslich ganz von ihr abliess und sie ernst ansah.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Ich weiss, dass ich nachher nicht aufhören kann."

Kinana nickte einfach zustimmend. Sie wollte dies. Morgen ging er in ein anderes Land, um einige Zeit lang von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden und niemand konnte wissen, wann sie sich wieder sehen würden. Cobra lächelte und begann sich seiner Boxershorts zu entledigen, während Kinana sich im Schneidersitz auf die Matratze setzte.

„Gibt es etwas, was ich machen soll?", fragte sie unsicher. Er hatte ihr zu den schönsten Wonnen gebracht, sie wollte es ihm gerne gleich tun.

„Was? Nein, das musst du nicht, allein deine Nähe zu spüren macht mich schon trunken genug. Du bist einfach perfekt so wie du bist, Kinana", erwiderte Cobra und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sie zurück auf die Matratze drückte. Das schlanke Mädchen lächelte ihn an. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihr jemand sagte, dass sie perfekt ist, so wie war und nicht versuchte sie zu überzeugen, sie sollte dies und das machen um besser auszusehen.

Cobra brachte sich mittlerweile zwischen ihren Beinen in Position. Kinana kniff die Augen zu, als sie etwas Hartes an ihrem Eingang spürte. Sie hörte ihn leise aufseufzen, bevor er langsam in ihre Wärme eindrang. Erschrocken keuchte die junge Frau auf. Verdammt, es macht höllisch weh und Cobra ist sowas von hart. Sie spürt, wie Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen. Tränen, die der Verbrecher sanft weg wusch. Er bleibt eine Weile in dieser Position und bald gewöhnte sich Kinana an den Schmerz. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und lächelte ihn an. Cobra begann darauf sofort sich in ihr zu bewegen, was Kinana mit einem leidenschaftlichen Stöhnen quittierte. Zuerst waren es nur kleine, langsame Stösse. Doch bei jedem verebbte der Schmerz ein bisschen mehr, bis die Lilahaarige schliesslich nicht mehr auf ihn achtete. Beinah automatisch schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, was ihn dazu veranlasste noch tiefer in ihre Lusthöhle zu stossen. Die junge Frau hatte währenddessen begonnen, sich gegen ihn aufzubäumen. Dabei liessen sie sich nicht aus den Augen, nicht mal um kurz mit den Augenlidern zu zucken. Langsam näherte sich Cobra mit seinem Gesicht ihrem, während er in ihrem tiefen Blick gefangen war. Der Blickkontakt blieb, bis ihre Lippen sich abermals trafen. Im gleichen Augenblick gab er einen brutalen Stoss von sich, was Kinana im Kuss aufkeuchen liess. Der Rothaarige profitierte davon um mit seiner Zunge ihrer Mundhöhle einzudringen. Zufrieden erkundete er sein neu erobertes Land. Bald bildeten sich immer mehr Schweissperlen auf ihre Körper und ihre Küsse wurden von Stöhnen und erstickten Schreie unterbrochen. Schliesslich ging Cobra ganz aus Kinana raus, um danach mit einem heftigen Stoss wieder in sie einzudringen. Mit einem heiseren Schrei erreichte das zierliche Mädchen ihren Höhepunkt und liess sich erschöpft auf die weiche Matratze fallen. Bald ergoss Cobra mit einem tiefen Stöhnen seinen Samen in die Lilahaarige, bevor er sich gegen ihr fallen liess. Beide keuchten schwer und waren schweissnass.

Schliesslich zog sich Cobra aus Kinana raus und legte sanft seine Stirn gegen ihre. Ihre Augen waren glasig, ihre Wangen stark gerötet, ihr Hals wies rote Flecken auf, doch sie strahlte ihn begeistert an, wie noch nie jemanden zuvor. Glücklich liess sich neben ihr auf die weiche Matratze fallen. Kaum hatte er seine Atmung wieder etwas in Griff, kuschelte sie sich schon gegen seine muskulöse Brust. Seine Haut war schweissnass und im schwachen Licht des Mondes, das durch das Dachfenster über dem Bett durchschien, glänzte sie auch irgendwie ähnlich wie Bronze. Doch langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie liess ein langes Gähnen von sich. Müde legte sie ihren Kopf auf Cobras Brust und schloss glücklich die Augen. Sie spürte noch wie er seine starken Arme um sie umschlang, bevor sie ins Reich der Träume hinüberglitt.

**xxx**

Kinana konnte nicht lange schlafen. Schon früh am nächsten Morgen spürte sie, wie jemand versuchte sie wach zu rütteln.

„Noch fünf Minuten…", murrte sie und kuschelte sich gegen ihr Kissen. Oh, das Kissen war ja ziemlich hart geworden. Und es hatte noch Muskel dazu bekommen. Wartet mal… Muskeln?

In einem Ruck war Kinana wach und Erinnerungen an die gestrige Nacht kamen ihr in den Sinn. Herrje, sie hatte mit Cobra, dem meistgesuchten Schwerverbrecher des Landes geschlafen. Wobei das Wort „schlafen" nicht gerade passte.

„Ha, endlich aufgewacht?"

Überrascht drehte sich Kinana um. Cobra sass neben ihr, sein freches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Verdammt, wie gutaussehend er doch war. Sie hatte wirklich Glück, sich in ihm verliebt zu haben. Oder auch nicht… ihr fiel widerstrebend wieder ein, dass sie sich für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden.

„Wolltest du nicht heute ins Ausland fliehen?", fragte Kinana traurig. Dabei wagte sie es nicht ihn anzusehen. Sie hörte ihn leise aufseufzen und spürte, wie er sie gegen sich presste.

„Das werde ich ja auch. Aber nicht ohne mich von dich verabschiedet zu haben", hauchte er in ihr Ohr. Danach hob er ihr Kinn auf und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Die Lilahaarige erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Wer weiss, ob sie in Zukunft noch eine Chance haben würden, die Lippen des anderen auf den eigenen zu spüren.

Cobra stand langsam auf und begann seine Kleider einzusammeln um sich anzuziehen. Da diese jedoch ein bisschen überall in der Wohnung verstreut waren, dauerte dies ein bisschen. Kinana beschloss es ihm gleich zu tun. Schliesslich hatte sie nichts Besseres zu machen. Auch wenn sie lieber wieder seine Lippen auf ihre eigenen fühlen wollte und das jeden Tag.

Schliesslich, als beide fertig angezogen waren, nahm Cobra das zierliche Mädchen an ihren Handgelenken und drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich. Eine Weile lang standen sie einfach eng umschlungen in der Wohnung. Die Lilahaarige musste sich stark zusammen reissen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Plötzlich fühlte sich etwas Hartes in ihrer rechten Hand. Irritiert löste sie sich vom Rothaarigen und öffnete ihre Hand. Darin lag einen Schlüssel. Fragend starrte sie Cobra an, der sie sanft anlächelte.

„Dies ist der Schlüssel für meine Wohnung, in der ich früher auch mit meiner Mutter gelebt habe. Die Polizei weiss nichts davon. Falls du… naja, aus dieser Mansarde ausziehen willst, darfst du die Wohnung gerne benutzen. Das Wohnhaus befindet sich in der Altstadt, Drachenweg 7, gleich neben dem Drachenpark. Die Wohnung kannst du auch leicht finden. Sie liegt ganz oben. Also… nur für den Fall, dass du die Wohnung wechseln willst."

Cobra war während seiner Rede etwas rot geworden, während Kinana mit grossen Augen auf seinen Schlüssel starrte. Er gab ihr tatsächlich seine Wohnung? Sie hatte eigentlich schon lange gewünscht, ein neues Heim zu haben, doch leider fehlte das Geld überall. Doch jetzt… Schluchzend fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Wie gerne hätte sie ihm das Gleiche geben können, was leider unmöglich war. Der Verbrecher versiegelte ein letztes Mal ihre Lippen miteinander, bevor er schliesslich wortlos aus der Wohnung verschwand.

**xxx**

Seither waren ein Jahr und zwei Monaten vergangen. Kinana hatte nicht lange gewartet, bis sie in Cobras Wohnung eingezogen war. Drei Tage nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht machte Kinana eine kleine Besichtigung und verliebte sich sofort in dieses kleine Heim. Schon allein das Wohnhaus hatte es ihr angetan. Alt und solide, fünfstöckig mit sieben Wohnungen, zwei davon im Erdgeschoss. Die Wohnung selber war richtig gross, von aussen her hätte man es nicht meinen können, sie lag direkt unter dem Dach und es hatte sogar einen kleinen zweiten Stock. Ausserdem war sie ganz möbliert, somit brauchte Kinana keine Gedanken an Möbel zu verschwenden.

Eine Woche später halfen Maya, Mirajane und deren Freunden der Lilahaarigen beim Einziehen. Eigentlich brauchte sie nur ein paar persönliche Sachen umzuziehen und was ihre eigentlichen Möbel angingen… diese schenkte sie Laki Olietta, einer Stammkundin im _**Fairy Tail**_, die bald in eine eigene Wohnung einziehen wollte und noch ein paar Möbel brauchte.

Danach waren drei Wochen vergangen. Kinana hatte rausgefunden, dass sie schwanger war. Ihren… Akt hatte tatsächlich Früchte getragen. Die Lilahaarige war zuerst geschockt über diese Neuigkeit, doch dann freute sie sich. Sobald Cobra zurückkam(an ein „falls" und an ein „wenn" wollte sie lieber nicht denken), erwartete ihn eine erfreuliche Überraschung.

Bald hatte Kinana auch beschlossen, nach Cobras Mutter, Venima, zu suchen. So hatte sie erfahren, dass sie wegen dem Mord, zu dem sie für schuldig erklärt wurde, doch noch freigesprochen wurde. Allerdings hatte sie auch eine schlimme Krankheit erwischt, bei der man meistens etwa mehr als ein Jahr brauchte, um wieder ganz gesund zu sein. Doch Venima war eine starke Frau, die tapfer gegen ihre Krankheit entgegentrat. Zumindest hatte die Lilahaarige Cobras Mutter so kennen gelernt, als sie diese im Heilhaus von Magnolia besuchte. Beide Frauen mochten sich auf Anhieb und Venima hatte sich schon gefreut Grossmutter zu werden. Sie würde eine junge Grossmutter sein, schliesslich war sie erst 15 Jahre alt, als sie Cobra zur Welt brachte. Venima hatte ihrer Beinah-Schwiegertochter versprochen, ihr bei der Erziehung beizustehen. Natürlich sobald sie wieder ganz gesund und solange ihr eigener Sohn noch nicht zurückgekommen war.

Auch ging es ihr im _**Fairy Tail**_ besser. Das Gasthaus machte mehr Gewinn und wurde immer beliebter, was auch zu neue Gäste brachte. So bekam sie auch einen wundervollen Lohn.

Ein paar Monate später brachte Kinana eine Tochter zur Welt, die sie auf dem Namen Hebi taufte. Hebi hatte ihre Augen- und Haarfarbe und ihre Gesichtszüge von ihrer Mutter geerbt, die Hautfarbe, die Augenform und die Pupille von ihrem Vater. Kinana liebte ihre Tochter abgöttisch, ihr Leben hätte eigentlich nicht besser werden können. Doch etwas fehlte in ihrem Herzen… der Vater ihrer Tochter.

**xxx**

„Vielen Dank nochmals für das Babysitten, Erza", lächelte Kinana ihrer Nachbarin zu, die sie gerade zur Tür begleitete.

„Ach, Kinana. Mir freut es IMMER auf deine süsse Hebi aufzupassen, und auch auf Luna. Ich wäre sogar bereit meinen Job aufzugeben für diese beiden", lachte die Rothaarige herzlich, woraufhin die Lilahaarige kichernd erwiderte: „Ja nicht, eine so gute Kriminalpolizistin wie du findet man nicht alle Jahrhunderte auf tausend Kilometer Entfernung."

Erza winkte ihrer Freundin noch einmal zu, bevor sie in ihre eigene Wohnung verschwand. Kinana schloss die Tür. Auch wenn sie sich freute, dass Erza sich so lieb um ihre Tochter kümmerte, so konnte sie kaum erwarten, dass Venima in zwei Monaten aus dem Heilhaus rauskam und sich um Hebi kümmern konnte. So würde Erza weniger Stress haben zwischen ihrem Dienst und den Babysitten-Zeiten.

Zufrieden ging Kinana zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Luna ihr auch schon entgegen sprang. Die Katze hatte nichts mehr von dem Kätzchen, das die Lilahaarige vor einem Jahr vor der Tür ihrer alten Wohnung gefunden hatte. Luna war nun gross, lang und schlank. Wobei dies auch nicht mehr passte. Kinana wusste, dass ihre geliebte Katze Nachwuchs bekam. Ein Paar, das die Wohnung im zweiten Stock bewohnte, hatte einen schwarzen Kater, der Gefallen an Luna bekam. Pantherlily oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls würden ein paar Tage später neue Bewohner in der Wohnung haben.

Glücklich wendete sich Kinana ihrer nun fünf Monaten jungen Tochter um. Hebi schlief in einem kleinen tragbaren Bett. Sie war ein einfaches Baby. Sie schrie nie die ganze Nacht durch und liess ihrer Mutter selten schlaflose Nächte. Glücklich streichelte Kinana über Hebis weichen lilafarbenen Haarflaum. Gleichzeitig war sie jedoch auch traurig. Ihre Tochter war zwar erst fünf Monate alt, doch sie wollte nicht, dass sie ohne Vater aufwuchs. Seit einiger Zeit hatte sie einige Verehrer, doch keiner von ihnen gefiel ihr. Tief in ihrem Herzen konnte und vor allem wollte sie nicht Cobra vergessen. Der allererste Mann, der seit dem Tod ihres Vaters so viel ihr bedeutete. Sie wollte einfach, dass er bald wieder zurückkam. Doch wie lange würde er sich noch versteckt halten?

In den letzten Monaten hatte man Cobra zu allen Morden freigesprochen, zu denen er ungerecht beschuldigt wurde. Endlich. Zudem, da er seine Gefängnisstrafe schon seit langem abgesessen hatte, beschloss die Regierung von Magnolia ihm und auch seiner Mutter Entschädigungsgeld für alle Ungerechtigkeiten, zu denen sie Opfer wurden. In Vertretung zu den beiden hatte Kinana das Geld gehoben und sie auf Venimas Bankkonto gebracht.

Plötzlich hörte Kinana, wie die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde. Hatte Erza etwas vergessen? Nein, die Rothaarige vergass nie etwas und ausserdem hätte sie sonst an der Tür geklingelt oder geklopft.

„Wer ist da?", fragte die Lilahaarige laut und furchtlos, während sie ihr Pfefferspray schnappte. Dieses Spray war eines von Cobras kleinen Geschenken gewesen.

„Kinana?", fragte eine männliche Stimme. Eine Stimme, die sie doch von irgendwo her kannte…

„Erik… Cobra?", erkundigte sie sich mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Tatsächlich… ER trat ins Wohnzimmer ein und starrte sie mit erstauntem Blick an. Er war es wirklich… und er hatte sich nicht verändert. Die gleichen, spitzigen dunkelrote Haare, die dunkelblauen Schlitzaugen, die Narbe über dem rechten Auge, die gebräunte Haut… nichts hatte sich verändert. Ausser dass er wahrscheinlich grösser und muskulöser geworden war, zumindest kam es ihr so vor.

Eine Weile lang starrten sie sich einfach an, konnten gar nicht glauben, dass dies real war. Schliesslich fielen sich beiden schluchzend vor Freude in die Arme. Die arme Kinana brachte kein Wort raus, zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, sich gegen seine harte Brust zu pressen und mit ihren Händen über seinen Körper zu gleiten. Sie spürte wie er seine Lippen auf ihr Haar legte und wie er ihren Duft in sich einsog. Die Lilahaarige griff nach seinen Wangen und versiegelte hungrig ihre Lippen mit seinen. Zu lange hatte sie seine Lippen nicht mehr gespürt, zu lange hatte sie seine Nähe, seine Wärme… seine Liebe vermisst. Cobra erwiderte den Kuss genau so stürmisch wie sie und es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Zunge über ihre Lippen glitt. Ohne zu zögern öffnete die junge Frau ihren Mund. Ein erregter Zungenkampf begann und Kinana wurde regelrecht aufgehoben. Sie wünschte sich, dieser Kuss würde nie aufhören…

Doch wegen den nach Luft schreienden Lungen mussten sie den Kuss jedoch abbrechen. Mit geröteten Wangen starrten sie sich tief in die Augen, bis Cobra die Stille durchbrach: „Du hast mir so gefehlt."

„Du mir auch…", erwiderte Kinana lächelnd und kuschelte sich verliebt gegen ihn. Es war alles zu perfekt um wahr zu sein. Wenn dies ein Traum war, dann wollte sie nie wieder aufwachen. Doch da fiel ihr noch etwas ein…

„Möchtest du deine Tochter kennen lernen?", fragte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen. Beinah hätte sie losgelacht, als sie seinen schockierten Blick sah. Ohne ihm auch nur eine Chance zu lassen, diese Neuigkeit einigermassen zu verdauen, zog sie ihn an der Hand und brachten ihn zu Hebi, die in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht war. Mit ihren grossen smaragdgrünen Augen starrte sie den Fremden an, der die Hand ihrer Mutter hielt. Cobra blieb einen Moment lang erstarrt. Doch dann beugte er sich zum Säugling runter und nahm seine Tochter vorsichtig auf seinen Armen. Kinana wurde es dabei richtig warm ums Herz. Hebi würde doch mit einem Vater aufwachsen, wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte.

„Wie heisst sie?", fragte Cobra leise. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von seinem Kind abwenden.

„Hebi…", flüsterte Kinana, während sie sich an ihm schmiegte. Hebi hingegen schien ihren Vater auf Anhieb zu lieben. Zumindest sah alles danach aus. Sie streckte ihre kleine pummelige Hand seinem Kopf entgegen und versuchte eine der herabfallenden Strähnen zu schnappen. Allerdings ohne Erfolg. Deshalb beschloss sie einfach wieder einzuschlafen. Eine leise Melodie summend legte Cobra seine Tochter zurück in das Bettchen.

Während den nächsten Stunden erzählten sich die beiden Verliebten alles, was seit dieser Nacht passiert war. Cobra war im Ausland bei seinem Freund Richard untergekommen, der ihm geholfen hatte ein neues Leben anzufangen. Dank ihm hatte der Rothaarige seine Talente in der Pharmazie entdeckt und konnte in einigen medizinischen Geschäften arbeiten. Auch freute er sich, als Kinana ihm mitteilte, dass seine Mutter in allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen wurde und in zwei Monaten wieder zurückkommen würde.

Schliesslich wurde es Abend und Kinana brachte die schlafende Hebi in ihrem Zimmer. Leise schloss sie die Tür und ging in ihr Zimmer, wo Cobra schon auf sie wartete.

„Das war mal mein Zimmer", flüsterte er, eine gewisse Nostalgie in den Augen.

„Das ist es immer noch", erwiderte die junge Frau und gesellte sich zu ihm. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihre Lippen sich wieder trafen. Doch dieses Mal blieb der Kuss sanft. Dieses Mal sollte es langsam sein. Schliesslich hatten sie diesmal eine gemeinsame Zukunft vor sich.

„Ich liebe dich… Es tut mir leid, dass ich es damals nicht gesagt habe", hauchte Cobra in ihr Ohr, als sie ihre Münder entsiegelten. Kinana liess Freudetränen über ihre Wangen gleiten. Wie wunderschön es sich anhörte, diese drei einfachen Worte.

„Ich dich auch…", erwiderte sie glücklich. Das war alles, was sie brauchte. Keine weiteren Worte. Nur seine Nähe…

Eng umschlungen fielen beide schliesslich in einem tiefen Schlaf. Der Vollmond schien stark und erhellte das Paar mit seinem Licht, während unzählige Sternschnuppen auf die Erde fielen.


End file.
